


Sushi

by fabricsofteners



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Fukawa Toko, This is pure fluff, after the game, im sad abt dogs so i wrote abt dogs, papercut, theyre getting a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricsofteners/pseuds/fabricsofteners
Summary: ....Papercut gets a dog
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Kuwata Leon
Kudos: 15





	Sushi

"You don't have to do this for me, you know. Not if you don't want to." 

How many times had Leon told her that? At least seven since they got in the car. And now, he was putting it in park outside the shelter. 

It was only a thirty minute drive. 

"Leon," Toko stressed his name, putting her hand over his on the gearshift, "I-If I didn't want to b-b-be here, I wouldn't be here. I'm o-okay with this." 

"Are you sure? Really, it's okay-" 

"Love, we're g-g-getting a dog. Not p-planning to have a ch-child or something. C-Calm down, please? I w-w-want to be here." 

It was true. Toko wasn't opposed to getting a dog - it  _ was  _ mostly for Leon, but… Toko  _ had  _ missed having a pet the past eight months. 

She had gotten Kameko back soon after her and Leon escaped the killing game, but even so he was only a stink bug and had a short life. One day, almost five months after their escape, Leon had come home to their small shared home to Toko crying over a dead bug. 

Honestly, Toko was shocked he didn't leave her on the spot. She knew her love for a bug was ridiculous but… before Leon, that was her only friend. He didn't, though, and instead Leon had sat with her and offered to set up a small funeral for Kameko. (Admittedly, she hadn't agreed - she wasn't that far gone. She did have Mondo, who had been trapped with them, make him a small coffin and bury him in their yard, though.) 

Since then it had been seven months of just her and Leon - a whole year and one month since their escape from the killing game. They were finally secure in their lives, enough to let another living thing in - and where better to start than a dog? 

Of course, a dog was a huge jump from a  _ bug,  _ but… 

In the killing game, one of their first conversations the two had shared was about pets, and how Leon wanted a dog once he was free of baseball - and he was now! So of course, Toko wanted to give him that joy. 

And if she had to deal with a drooly dog… Well, that was something she was willing to do for Leon. 

"Okay. Okay, if you're sure." 

Toko smiled. Thank God. Toko wasn't sure she could manage if she had to argue against him while they were outside the shelter already, she'd almost be annoyed. 

As it was, he seemed convinced. So, Toko undid her seatbelt and quickly half-stood so she could kiss Leon's cheek and open her door and step out of the car. 

"C-Come on, let's go g-g-get a dog." 

Leon nodded, stepping out of the car as well, locking it behind them. He met her in front of it, kissing her before taking her hand and beginning to walk towards the door, "I love you." 

She rolled her eyes, squeezing his hand, "You don't h-have to bribe me, we're a-already getting the d-dog." 

"Shush! You know I mean it!" He pushed against her gently with his shoulder, laughing. 

She only shoved back, laughing as well, "I k-know, I know. I love you, t-t-too." 

The conversation died down there, as they reached the door to the shelter and Leon pushed the door open, not letting go of her hand as he pushed it open. Immediately, the smell of  _ dog  _ hit her nose and she wrinkled it. He snickered at her reaction. 

"I'll sign in. Wait here, Mkay?"

Toko nodded, letting him drop her hand to sign them both in on a small clipboard by the door. While she waited, she could hear the barking of many, many dogs at once… being in that room was going to be a headache. 

But… she looked over at Leon, who was returning now, and saw the absolutely huge smile on his face… and the headache was absolutely worth it. God he was pretty… And frankly, Toko would never be over how shocked she was with him. 

As soon as he made it back over to her, he threw his arm across her shoulder, leaning his head on her's, "You excited?" 

"...I-It will be nice to h-h-have someone around the house whilst y-you're working," she admitted as he led her over to a set of chairs while they waited until an employee could help them out. 

"I told ya' you didn't have to stay home while I was out if you were lonely!" His words sounded half-whined, "You don't have to stay home all the time just 'cause you work from home." 

"M-Maybe after today I'll s-s-start doing some work at d-dog parks, hm?" 

"And when you go, you can steal the other dogs!" 

"N-Noooo!" 

  
  
  


It was an entire other thirty minutes of Leon talking about dog names (which Toko was exceptionally okay with listening to, so she could tell him 'No, we are not naming our dog 'Papercut' just because you have a name for our relationship'.) 

He was getting worse and worse at names as time went on, and honestly Toko couldn't tell if she was in love with an idiot or if he was doing it to piss her off. 

"Leon, we are n-n-not naming a dog 'Miku' a-after the face of our k-kidnapping!" She was complaining to him after the thirty minutes. 

"Forget the kidnapping, that's why we met, isn't it?" 

"W-We were both s-supposed to be students, w-weren't-?" 

"Excuse me," an employee had made his way over. He was Leon's height and looked… exceptionally goth, "Are you Toko and Leon Kuwata?" 

… 

Leon really asked her to wait while he signed them in just so he could see her reaction to that, huh? Well, clever of him. 

While Leon was grinning ear to ear at his little 'trick,' telling the employee, "Yup! That's us," Toko was subtly punching his arm and her face was bright red. 

"Wonderful. My name is Gundham Tanaka, I will be your assistant in this quest today." 

Toko left socializing with the strange goth man to Leon, her own attention on calming the blush on her face as Gundham led them down a hallway towards a back room. The sound of barking dogs got louder, and the smell got stronger. That, at least, made her think about something other than Leon's little thing with their names. 

Really, he  _ could  _ just propose by now, she'd say yes, but instead he used every chance he got to call her 'Miss Kuwata' like the douche he was… 

At this point, she was going to keep her last name when they  _ did  _ marry just to mess with him. 

That was for later, though. For now, Gundham was pushing open a back door and  _ there  _ was the near instant head pain of being screamed at by around thirty dogs at once… God they were loud. Toko scooted closer to Leon and hoped he would pick a few to visit with quickly. She knew she couldn't rush the perfect dog for him, but still… it was loud and Toko never did like loud noises. 

There were rows of cages, many of which had dogs in them. Sheets of paper gave their current names, their sex, deatils about how they got there, breed, age… Anything you'd want to know.

Leon led her around with the excitement of a child in Disney World, greeting every single dog with a huge smile and a sweet voice she had  _ never _ heard him use before.

Most the dogs were begging for attention, while some were laying down and took coercion to come up to sniff Leon's hand. Even though he was just as kind to these as the others, Toko walked into this knowing Leon wanted an active dog - despite his hatred for baseball, he was still an active person. 

Opposites attract, or whatever the saying was, but Toko was pretty sure this dog was going to end up closer to him anyway. That was okay. She would be content just seeing him happy. 

  
  


It took him a solid thirty minutes to meet all the dogs, and then he dragged Toko up to their emo guide, Gundham. 

"Have you selected a few beasts to meet with?" 

Toko hadn't paid attention to what dog was which (honestly, her attention was completely taken by how goddamn cute her boyfriend was meeting with them all), but Leon had a set three he seemed fond of, and he recited their names and cage numbers to Gundham. 

"Right. If you will go through that door," Gundham pointed at a door, "I will bring the beasts out one at a time for your consideration." 

"Alright, sick!" Leon grinned and nodded at Gundham and turned towards Toko, "Ready?" 

"O-Of course. C-Come on," she smiled back, squeezing his hand gently and following him towards the door Gundham had pointed out. 

Outside the door was just a little yard, empty other than them. Toys littered the yard, and there were a few benches around. 

"S-So who are we m-meeting?" She asked, tilting her head up at Leon while they waited. He swung their hands back and forth, staring at the door. It really just radiated that he was excited. 

"A dalmatian, bulldog, and a basset hound collie," He hardly looked down at her - not that she was upset. God he was cute when he was excited. 

"A-Alright… they better b-b-be cute," it was a complete joke. Toko's only pet prior was a bug. A stink bug. She had no concern for whether a dog was cute or not. 

"Of course!" Leon finally looked down at her, "As if I would ever let an ugly dog around the prettiest girl in the whoooole world!" 

Toko knew for a fact Leon didn't think ugly dogs exist. He told her that several times a day when he was looking at the shelter's website. 

"D-Don't be cute, K-Kuwata!" she scoffed up at him, though she was smiling. Leon complimented her a lot and it never failed to make her mood skyrocket… Even after over a year, he still made her heart flutter. Bastard. 

"But you're always cute,  _ Kuwata _ !" 

There he went again! Calling her his last name. 

"If you're g-g-going to call m-me 'Kuwata,' would you h-hurry up and-" 

Toko was cut off by the door opening and two figures stepping out. 

"Oh!" Leon looked up and Toko was positive his eyes were sparkling. Attempting to run at them was a large dalmatian, only held back by not Gundham, but a small, blue-haired child hanging onto a red leash, "Look at heeeer!" 

Leon's voice immediately went up an octave, moving forward to meet the child half way. Toko made her own way to a bench where she could watch. Of course, she wanted a dog she could help with, but at the end of the day any decision he made she would be behind. 

The kid handed Leon the leash and gave him some greeting and explanation Toko couldn't hear. After that, he returned inside and Leon began talking to the dog again. 

She was hyper! Exceptionally hyper. Leon let go of the leash, and immediately she was running around the entire yard, jumping up so high she was at Leon's head. It was a little bit threatening. 

She watched them play with a small smile - she loved when Leon got to be active without the pressure of his family weighing on him. Especially now, as he play-wrestled the dog for a rope toy. He was laughing and kept talking to her, in that same cutesy voice. 

The dog paid Toko no mind for nearly eight minutes straight, focused on getting pent up energy out with Leon - until her boyfriend looked over at her and called over to her. 

"You know you've gotta get along with her too, right? Call her over! See if she likes you!" 

Toko… had no experience with dogs. For all she knew, they could smell the ex-serial killer on her… 

"A-Alright."

No less, she stood up and bent her knees, patting her thighs gently, whistling for the dogs attention, "C-Come here, puppy." She… didn't know the dog's current names. 

Immediately, the dog looked up and - oh God. 

It ran straight at her, jumping up and putting its front paws on her shoulders, licking her entire face. 

"Ew, ew ew!" She didn't have any clue how to deal with this, instead just gently pushing on the dog's face and holding her eyes and mouth shut. She could hear Leon laughing - how rude. It was a wonder she didn't fall over from the dog's weight. 

She felt it get pulled back, and suddenly she was free. She opened her eyes to find both Leon  _ and  _ the blue haired child from before holding onto the dog's leash. 

"Thanks, Nagisa," Leon thanked the child, "Thinkin' Nao might be a bit hyper for us." 

"I warned you… I'll bring out Kyo." 

Without much fighting back from 'Nao,' Nagisa took the overly hyper dalmatian back inside. Leon looked over at Toko and she could see him fighting back more laughter. 

She could also see the streak of dog saliva on her glasses and she sighed. 

He took that as his que to laugh, though he did walk closer to her, pulling his sleeve over his hand and wiping part of her face. 

"Should I take that as a no on Nao?" 

"N-Not necessarily," she took off her glasses, wiping the slobber off on the bottom of her shirt, "You l-l-like her, yeah?" 

"Mm, not enough to make you deal with that daily. Shoulda thought about your height, eh?" 

"I'm n-not that short!" 

"Oh, hey, unrelated, but what were you saying before Nagisa brought out-?" 

Leon couldn't finish his question (almost thankfully, Toko didn't feel like answering she was going to tell him to hurry up and propose to her) as Nagisa, the blue-haired boys apparent name, returned, half-dragging a very, very tired looking bulldog. 

"Here's Kyo. Dad said he doesn't do anything, so… Good luck." 

Again, Nagisa handed Leon the leash before going inside. 

"Dad?" Toko questioned. 

"Yeah, 'parently Nagisa is Gundham's kid. 'S why someone so young is here." 

"Ah." 

With that, she patted his shoulder, glanced down at the dog (who had abruptly laid down at Leon's feet) and returned to sitting at her bench. 

The second dog meeting was mostly spent with Leon throwing a ball, telling Kyo to go get it, and hardly getting a snore in response. Kyo and Nao were… polar opposites. 

Toko could see from across the yard how disheartened Leon was with such a lazy dog. Sad to say, Kyo probably wasn't the dog for them. 

Nagisa returned after a long ten minutes of Leon  _ begging  _ the dog to do anything, and not getting a response. 

"...I'll bring out Hiro." 

Nagisa had to properly pick the bulldog up to carry it back inside. 

Toko stood up again, crossing the yard to a deflated Leon, once more looking for his thoughts on the dog. 

"He was….tired," Leon sighed, leaning his elbow on Toko's shoulder, "...What'd you think?" 

"That you l-looked absolutely miserable th-that he wouldn't play w-w-with you." 

"Suited you better, eh?" 

Toko shook her head, "N-No, nothing that m-makes you look sad s-s-suits me at all."

"You just told me not to be cute!" 

"I-I never said I couldn't b-be, just you." 

He mocked a gasp, "I'm hurt! Are you just upset I called you Kuwata again?" 

"P-Perhaps I am! I t-t-tried to say earlier, b-but if you just-" 

Once more, Toko was cut off by the door opening. Nagisa stood there with the cutest dog Toko had ever seen in her entire life. 

Leon sighed with a smile, "Hard to talk when we're meetin' dogs, huh? We'll talk on the drive home!" 

"R-Right. I'll be on m-m-my bench," she grinned, standing up on her toes to kiss his cheek and then returned again to the bench she sat at prior. 

Hiro, as the dog was called by Nagisa, seemed about as active as Nao had been, but she was  _ so  _ cute. Black and white, with stubby legs and a cute chubby body. Her ears were long, and she had the prettiest colouration marks. Her tail was wagging constantly. 

She played with Leon happily, playing tug of war and fetch and even doing a few tricks. He looked as happy as he had with the first. 

"Toko!" He called, grinning over at her once more, "C'mon, give her a chance, yeah?" 

She sighed, preparing herself for more slobber, but gently patted her knees and called the dog over. 

Hiro (who's name would  _ not  _ stay the same if they kept her) looked up, and immediately left Leon to trot over to Toko. She jumped up on the bench instead of onto Toko, and immediately laid down next to her, resting her head on Toko's leg. 

She looked up at Toko with the  _ prettiest  _ green eyes, and Toko sighed. 

Damnit, she wants a dog. 

With a small smile, Toko pet the dog's head, rubbing her ears and laughing quietly as she watched the dog's tail wag. 

She looked up at Leon, who once more had the look of an awestruck smile, and nodded, "L-Leon, she's coming h-home with us." 

Toko had spent approximately five seconds with 'Hiro,' but she would, in fact, do anything for this dog. 

"Yes!" Leon cheered, crossing the yard again to come over to Toko and the dog, sitting on Toko's other side, "She didn't jump on your or anything." 

"D-Didn't jump on me, actually p-p-played with you. We're taking th-this dog home and w-we're giving her a better n-name, and I w-will give my life f-f-for her."

Leon cheered quietly again, kissing Toko's cheek, "She's like the perfect mix, yeah?" 

"A-Absolutely."

  
  


Toko and Leon talked about names the entire car ride home, while the dog sat on Toko's lap. 

"W-We are not naming th-the dog after anything h-h-having to do with our kidnapping, L-Leon." 

"Korekiyo was my best friend!" 

"L-Love, he told you I w-was an ugly s-snake like s-s-seven times. I know you l-l-like him, but  _ I  _ like th-this dog." 

"He was just worried!" 

"S-Still stings. T-Try again." 

Leon groaned dramatically. He was pulling into park in their driveway as he did so, though he had a smile, "Alright, fine! What do you have?" 

Toko paused to think. 

"...S-Sushi? Since sh-she's black and wh-white with green, l-like a sushi roll?" 

"Sushi…" Leon repeated, undoing his seatbelt and reaching over to pet the dog, "Sushi Kuwata! I like it." 

"N-Now who in the world s-said she was taking y-y-your last name? Sushi F-Fukawa sounds b-better." 

Leon gave her a fake pout, "Yeahhh but if we get married, you're takin' my last name, aren't you? So she should too!" 

"Ah, buuut~!" Toko grinned, leaning forward to kiss Leon's pout before opening the door to let herself and Sushi out, "We're not m-m-married yet - so m-my name it is!" 

She didn't give him a chance to question that as she pulled out her keys and shut the door, leading Sushi up to the front door. 

"What d'ya mean 'yet?' He called up after her. 

Toko laughed as she unlocked the door, not bothering to turn around as she answered, "I m-mean someone hasn't proposed yet, a-and needs to stop g-getting ahead of himself!" 

"Ah, then-!" 

She didn't listen to Leon's response, instead following Sushi into the house, letting the door fall shut behind her. 

  
  
  


Sushi fit into the house amazingly. Leon walked her before he left for work (well, meetings with Sayaka, a coworker of his, to work on songs) and when he got home. During the day, she sat with Toko while she worked, and Toko let her run around the backyard.

At night, she stayed at the foot of their bed and would walk with either one of them if they needed the bathroom or a drink at night. Basically, she was absolutely the perfect dog for them. 

  
  


After a few weeks, it felt like she'd been there as long as she had. Toko grew used to coming home from a meeting with her editor to find Leon passed out, sprawled out on the couch with Sushi asleep on his chest. 

She loved it. She loved this domestic life she was building with Leon despite their less than positive meeting story. She wouldn't trade it for the world. 

She loved the late night TV binges on Saturday nights when they didn't have work in the morning where she would cuddle with Leon on the couch with Sushi next to them, watching trashy TV. 

Basically, Toko Fukawa could not be happier about her life. 

Of course, Leon always was proving her wrong. 

  
  


It was a Saturday night, one of her favourites, when Leon seemed  _ way  _ more anxious than usual. It was incredibly out of character for him - Toko was the anxious mess in their relationship, damnit! 

"Hey, l-love?" She turned her head, resting her chin on his shoulder, "You're fidgety. Wh-What's wrong?" 

"Nothin'!" His response was way too fast, "I'm alright! Uh… hey, baaaabe? Can you get me a cup of water real quick? I'm feelin'... kind of dehydrated." 

"...Alright. I'll be r-r-right back." 

She knew that was bullshit, she had a cup of water on their coffee table and he was never afraid of sharing cups with her. They'd been together a year and two months, there was no reason to  _ not  _ be. No less, she made her way to the kitchen. 

What was he up to? Should  _ she  _ be anxious? 

She opened their fridge, only to find a note taped to their water pitcher. 

**_Check Sushi's collar for me?_ **

"Leon, wh-what are you up t-to?" She called out to the living room. No answer. 

She sighed, but let the fridge close and made her way  _ back  _ to the living room, where Sushi was asleep on the couch. Leon, however, had vanished. The bathroom light was on, though… he was scheming. 

"S-Sorry, baby," she whispered as she carefully twisted the dog's collar so she could see the tag, "Your dad is w-w-weird." 

On her collar was another note, much smaller and folded up. She heard the bathroom door open, though she was focused on unfolding it. 

**_Turn around? Promise it's worth it!_ **

… 

What the  _ Hell  _ was Leon doing. 

She carefully ruffled Sushi's ears before standing up from where she'd been kneeling, and slowly turned around. 

… 

"Oh m-my God," she gasped, unable to stop the shock that immediately escaped her. 

She was staring down at Leon Kuwata, on one knee, holding up a small box. He was grinning wildly up at her, looking exceptionally proud of himself. 

"You said I had to propose before Sushi got her proper last name," he seemed to be teasing, "So…" 

"I'm n-n-not marrying you j-just so you can change h-her name!" 

Toko tried to sound stern, she did. But as she looked down at Leon, tears were welling up in her eyes behind her glasses. 

"Alright, fair… then how about this," Leon cleared his throat, taking a deep breath, "Marry me because… you're the best thing to happen to me, Toko Fukawa, and everyday with you is absolutely perfect. Marry me 'cause even though we met in such a shit place, we got out of it and built  _ this  _ together and that has to mean something. Marry me because-" 

Leon choked over his own words, Toko could see  _ him  _ tearing up as well. 

"Because even though I'm not great at these heart felt speeches, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you more than anything." 

Damn him. 

Damn Leon Kuwata and his ability to make Toko cry. 

Damn Leon and the fact she really, really wanted to marry him but she couldn't  _ speak  _ because she was crying. 

Damn him. 

Toko sank to her knees, too, nodding frantically as she wrapped her arms around his neck so quickly he fell backwards, laughing. 

"Is that a yes?" He asked in that stupid signature cocky voice of his that made Toko  _ melt.  _

"Sh-Shut up and give me th-th-the damn ring before I ch-change my mind!" She scoffed into his shoulder, sniffling. 

"That's a yes." 

She huffed into his neck, pushing herself up to hover her face over his. 

"I absolutely h-hate you and the fact y-y-you used our d-dog to propose to m-mme and I want to s-s-spend my life with you too, d-dumbass." 

And with that, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. 

Damn him. 

**Author's Note:**

> papercut might be a rarepair but frankly it owns my heart


End file.
